Paranoia Overload
by PaleRevenge
Summary: "Every teenager must take the test. If you pass, you live. If you fail, you are forsaken." (Note: The title has nothing to do with the story... I just liked the sound of it xD )


**Hey there! :D So, this is in Rin's point of view, he doesn't have a brother in this... sorry Yukio ;_; Oh, and more chapters shall come! ^^**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is just a prologue (and is basically just a flash back), so the main story hasn't begun yet, in the following chapters Rin will be 15 years old :3**

**Disclaimer: **Characters not mine (most are from Blue Exorcist) and basic plot line is not mine (I based this on the book 'The Forsaken').

* * *

At first I think the hammering sound is the noise of a nearby roller-coaster. I'm dreaming I'm in 'Mepphyland' with my parents, before the government restricted travel.

Then, as I start to wake, I realise the noise is something else. Something real. I pull the duvet over my head but the hammering gets even louder and urgent.

I finally realise the someone is banging on our front door.

I wonder why my parents aren't answering. Usually they're awake this late. But tonight, there's no sign of them.

"Get the door already, jeez," I mutter.

I am nine years old, I shouldn't be opening the door at 2am. Seriously, where the hell are they?

The door to my bedroom bursts open, letting in a blaze of light. My mum rushes to my side, distraught.

"They've come for us!" she hisses. I hear distant guttural voices barking out orders.

I sit straight up, pushing the duvet back, my blood turning to ice.

_The military police are here._

"Hide, quickly!" my mum whispers harshly. She grabs my arm, hard enough to bruise it through my pyjamas, and pulls me out of bed.

We're halfway across my room when I hear a deafening crack. Our front door is starting to break.

"Run!" my mum cries, throwing me into the hallway.

I see my dad at the front door, frantically trying to barricade it with furniture.

There's no time to hide. No time to reach the kitchen and the hollowed-out space in the wall behind the fridge.

The front door gives way. Armed police barge into our apartment, throwing the smashed door off it's hinges, ploughing the furniture out of the way.

My dad leaps forward, attacking the first officer who comes through the door way. But another policeman smashes him in the mouth with his assault rifle. The police surround my dad and start beating him with nightsticks. All of them wearing dark visors and black uniforms.

"Rin!" my mum screams as policemen charge towards her. "You'll be okay!" But the look in her eyes says she knows the truth.

_Our lives are over._

One of the policemen jabs my mum in the neck with an electric cattle prod. Her body seizes up. She goes crashing into the carpet.

"Mom!" I yell, running over.

My dad had already disappeared. Before I can reach my mum, officers grab her arms and start pulling her away too.

I grab one of her ankles, but an officer smacks away my hand with his nightstick. I fall back with a gasp. My mum gets dragged across the carpet, right out the front door. It's over lighting fast.

I barely remember what happens next. It's just fragments, like a nightmare. Policemen stand in the doorway, blocking it so I can't run after my parents. There must be at least twenty of them crowding our apartment.

In numb shock, I walk back into my bedroom and crawl into bed. I pull the duvet over my head, clutching mu throbbing hand. _Now that they've taken my parents, what's going to happen to me? _I want to fight back, but what can a nine year old do against the government? What can anyone do?

Moments later, someone walks into my bedroom. I curl up into a ball as the duvet is pulled away.

When I look up, a man in a top hat and suit is standing over me, smiling demoniacally Behind him, officers rummage through my father's frayed notebooks, slipping them into evidence bags in the hall.

"Rin Okumura, you are now a ward of the Northern Exorcist Alliance," the man says gently. "Come with me, and our government will take care of you - despite the treasonous crimes of your parents."

I want to scream at him for taking my mum and dad away. Hit him in the face and run. But I'm so stunned that I do nothing. I just sit there and stare back at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he says "In fact, I'll take you to your new home. Orphanage Thirteen** (A/N: Death Note number reference, anyone? :3) **in New Providence, about an hour down the Intercoastal Megaway."

"Why can't I stay here?" I ask biting back tears.

"You're too young to live on your own. Besides, there are lots of other boys your age at the orphanage." He smiles again.

"Hurry up and put some normal clothes on. A car is waiting for us downstairs."

A few minutes later, he leads me out of the apartment and into the narrow halls of our building. I've lived here, on the 13th floor of Tower B-13 **(A/N: Oh god... again? -_-)** in Higaka, for most of my life. I know that our neighbours must have heard what happened, but all of their doors remain closed.

"Today is the start of your new life," the man tells me, flashing another demonic smile.

I shudder.

He puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. "You're safe now, Rin."

I nod. But I don't feel safe.

In fact, I'll never feel safe again.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that ^^ I got the idea of writing this by reading 'The Forsaken'... so basically, this is the Blue Exorcist version of 'The Forsaken' but with character and plot alterations :3 So the basic story line I don't own, just to say xD**


End file.
